


Lovin' you

by AliceandtheHatter



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandtheHatter/pseuds/AliceandtheHatter
Summary: La chanson c'est Lovin' You de Minnie Riperton et c'est une chanson que Vincent aime beaucoup





	Lovin' you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistakenSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenSky/gifts).



Les projecteurs s'éteignent et plongent la salle dans le noir quelques secondes. Le public continue d'applaudir, évidemment. L'artiste le mérite amplement.  
Hugo fait partie de ceux qui applaudissent à en avoir mal aux mains. Quand la lumière éclaire à nouveau la salle, il se laisse tomber dans son siège. Là, il attend que la salle se vide un peu. Les bribes de conversations qu'il entend sont plus élogieuses les unes que les autres et chacune contribue à accentuer son sourire.  
Quand il se lève enfin, ce n'est pas pour suivre la foule jusqu'à la sortie, mais pour aller trouver l'une des placeuses qui attendent dans les allées.

\- Mademoiselle? Bonsoir. Je suis un ami de Vincent, vous savez où je peux le trouver?

Elle le reconnaît, il le voit dans ses yeux bleus, et c'est pourquoi elle lui indique le chemin des loges sans lui poser plus de question. Le jeune journaliste se fraye rapidement un chemin parmi les autres spectateurs jusqu'aux coulisses et, s'aidant des indications qu'il a reçu, trouve la porte qu'il cherchait. Il frappe doucement et sourit en entendant la réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas visible! N'entrez pas! Sauf si vous êtes Xavier Dolan bien entendu.

N'étant pas Xavier Dolan, Hugo attend quelques secondes avant de voir la tête de son ami dans l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Hugo?

Le journaliste n'a jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, il ne saurait même pas par où commencer. Alors il réagit instinctivement, faisant la seule chose qu'il pense être capable de transmettre tout ce qu'il ressent, et prend Vincent dans ses bras.

\- C'était génial. Tu es absolument génial.  
\- Je… je savais pas que tu viendrais.

Un éclatant sourire toujours sur les lèvres, Hugo relâche son étreinte et entre dans la petite loge. Il ne remarque pas que Vincent a les joues rouges.

\- Ta première à Paris. J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Et je t'ai en quelque sorte dit que je venais.

En disant cela, Hugo fait un signe de la main vers le bouquet de roses blanches qui trône sur la petite table au centre de la pièce.

\- Elles viennent de toi? murmure Vincent, incrédule.

Hugo hoche la tête et laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Un jour tu m'as dit que toutes les divas aimaient recevoir des fleurs.

Pour une fois, peut-être la première de sa vie, Vincent reste sans voix. Il avait sûrement glissé cette phrase absurde un jour dans un couloir, entre d'un café et une cigarette… Il l'avait immédiatement oubliée, loin de penser qu'Hugo la retiendrait et se donnerait la peine de lui rappeler.

\- Merci.  
\- C'est le minimum qu'un simple fan comme moi puisse faire pour féliciter son idole. T'as un plan ce soir? Parce que sinon je me disais qu'on pouvait aller boire un verre ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est la fête de la musique aujourd'hui, il y a sûrement des trucs à faire.

Il avait soudainement perdu de son assurance, avait fait cette proposition sur un ton désabusé comme s'il était persuadé d'être rejeté. Vincent lui sourit.

\- Fêter ma première à Paris avec mon chat et une bouteille de vin ne peut être considéré comme un plan alors je suis tout à toi.

C'était au tour du jeune blond de rougir furieusement.

\- Je… Vraiment?  
\- Si je te le dis. Où est ce que tu veux aller?  
\- Euh j'en sais trop rien. Je pensais que tu aurais sûrement mieux à faire pour être honnête.  
\- Heureusement que t'as demandé quand même. Viens, je sais où on va aller.

Vincent se dirige vers la porte et s'arrête quand il voit qu'Hugo n'a pas bougé, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu ne prends pas tes affaires?  
\- On ne va pas loin. Et j'ai le plus important avec moi.

Vincent joint le geste à la parole en allant attraper l'une des roses d'Hugo, puis en tendant sa main libre à ce dernier, qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la prendre et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.  
Alors qu'Hugo pensait qu'ils se dirigeraient vers la sortie, Vincent l'emmène vers la salle. Il s'arrête un court instant et Hugo voit ses yeux briller en regardant la scène. Avant qu'il n'ai pu s'interroger sur la nature du sentiment qui fait accélérer son coeur devant ce tableau, Vincent se remet en marche. Ils traversent ainsi la salle d'avant en arrière et rejoignent les coursives des techniciens. De là, Hugo perd ses repères au fil du dédale formé par les différents couloirs et escaliers. Enfin, Vincent s'arrête devant une porte. Tenant toujours la main d'Hugo et la rose, il l'ouvre et les deux amis se retrouvent sur le toit.

\- Je me suis réfugié ici avant de monter sur scène, explique Vincent, lâchant la main d'Hugo et s'avançant vers la balustrade.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- J'étais terrifié, j'avais besoin d'air. Et la vue est super.

Hugo n'a pas avancé, les yeux rivés sur le dos de l'humoriste.

\- Tout à fait d'accord.

Il est déjà tard mais le soleil commence à peine à se coucher, avantage de l'été. Hugo n'aurait osé rêver d'un tel cadre pour passer la fin de la soirée avec Vincent.  
Vincent, qu'il avait tout de suite adoré à son arrivée à Bangumi. Vincent qui était devenu l'un de ses amis proches avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Vincent dont la présence seule suffisait à le rendre heureux.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as amené ici?

Vincent se retourne et s'appuie nonchalamment contre la balustrade. Hugo s'avance vers lui.

\- Tu n'aimes pas?  
\- Si. Mais Je pensais que tu voudrais aller dans un endroit plus… _fancy_. J'ai même pas de bouteille de champagne à t'offrir.  
\- T'es là, j'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Je n'avais pas envie de te partager et ici personne ne peut nous interrompre.

Ils se fixent en souriant. Les mots n'ont pas leur place ce soir là, sur ce toit. Ils se comprennent, ils irradient de bonheur et chacun peut le voir chez l'autre. Vincent sort son téléphone et lance une chanson avant de se glisser dans les bras d'Hugo.

_Loving you is easy cause you're beautiful._

\- Sérieusement?  
\- Shhh fête de la musique. Fais moi danser beau blond.

Hugo rit et s'exécute, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son ami avant de les glisser doucement dans le bas de son dos. Vincent passe instinctivement ses bras autour du cou d'Hugo. Il peut sentir le coeur du journaliste s'affoler contre sa poitrine et sait qu'il doit sentir le sien.

_Making love with you is all I want to do._  
_Loving you is more than just a dream come true._  
_And everything I do, is out of loving you_

Il lui était difficile de réaliser que tout cela se passait réellement. Évidemment, il avait tout de suite remarqué Hugo quand il avait rencontré l'équipe de Quotidien. Il sortait du lot avec son visage d'ange et son look d'égérie Vogue. L'humoriste avait été ravi de remarquer qu'il était bien plus que ça; intelligent, drôle, doué dans ce qu'il faisait, dédié à son travail, et profondément gentil derrière la carapace un peu froide qu'il affichait parfois au premier abord. Alors il n'avait pas été étonné de se rendre compte qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de lui, de son visage d'ange comme de son orgueil, de celui qu'il était devant comme derrière les caméras. Il avait longtemps crû que leur relation en resterait là et il avait essayé de s'en contenter. Seulement voilà, Hugo était venu ce soir, il était venu le trouver, l'avait suivi et là sur ce toit, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher, alors il ne le faisait plus. Ils le savent tous les deux.

_No one else can make me feel the colours that you bring,_  
_Stay with me while we grow old,_  
_And we will live each day in spring time._

Ils valsent ensemble, riant lorsque l'un d'eux trébuche, sans jamais se détacher l'un de l'autre.

_Cause loving you has made my life so beautiful._

Vincent n'a qu'à relever la tête pour trouver le regard d'Hugo, ses yeux lui hurlent tout l'amour qu'il a pour lui.

_And every day of my life, is filled with loving you._

L'humoriste sourit et s'arrête de bouger. Hugo fixe tour à tour ses lèvres puis ses yeux, le suppliant silencieusement.

_Loving you I see your soul come shining through._

Ils restent figés à se dévorer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Vincent craque et vienne effleurer doucement les lèvres d'Hugo. Immédiatement, celui-ci répond en l'embrassant, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de n'être que dans un rêve, peur que Vincent disparaisse. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore et la chanson est finie depuis longtemps quand ils se séparent enfin, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Hugo rit doucement sans même savoir pourquoi, juste un trop plein de bonheur. Ils le savent tous les deux, maintenant qu'il se sont trouvés ils ne pourront plus se séparer. Alors ils ne le font pas, ils restent sur le toit à admirer le soleil qui se couche, puis les étoiles, et surtout à s'admirer l'un l'autre. Hugo voudrait ne jamais partir, il a peur de briser le moment, de ne plus pouvoir retrouver cette paix et ce bonheur qui l'apaisent. Heureusement pour lui, Vincent veille. Il a assez de courage pour deux. C'est pourquoi quand il voit Hugo fermer les yeux, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, il le ramène à la réalité en lui caressant la joue. À grand renfort de mots doux et de baisers, il le convainc de se relever, de le suivre jusque dans sa loge où il récupère ses affaires. Ensuite, il lui propose de le raccompagner chez lui. Hugo accepte, espérant que Vincent restera et ils partent. Vincent sait pertinemment qu'il restera. Les rues sont vides alors Hugo n'a pas peur de lier leurs mains.

Quand il se réveille le lendemain en tenant contre lui l'homme qu'il aime, il n'a plus peur de rien. La paix, le bonheur, la douceur, rien ne s'échappera tant que Vincent sera là.

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson c'est Lovin' You de Minnie Riperton et c'est une chanson que Vincent aime beaucoup


End file.
